Tail of Sin
by TheTwoMind
Summary: "Hi! I'm Chetari! Hey, wanna meet Twoey?" "No. No they don't." "Yes they do" "i'm not doing this Chetari. I came for one reason." "And? Ohmygodohmygodohmygod stop biting my ear!"
1. Cliffy, that sounds like a sexy thing

**AN: Hi… I have the sickness, literally, I started vomiting and got a sore throat, as well as something with my tonsils that I can't spell. Anyway, I had an idea, talked about it a bit, started ranting about my sickness. Let's do this!**

A being watched over the cosmic expanses of reality, giving a cheeky pulse whenever other beings got annoyed, there were so many beings, each of them creating and observing universes… Most took physical forms, they all did in fact, but their true form was best described as a cloud, made of cosmic energy and paradoxes… The being found it easier to simply split pieces off of it to do things, much easier than diverting important attention to the more interesting things, it had even done it last time one of the beings had gone mad, the other beings found it floating in a small patch of reality that was due to be destroyed, doing the best form of sleeping it could do… It let off a confused pulse, getting the attention of another being, whom informed the being that it was under the first beings jurisdiction, it had to deal with it… But how to deal with a real worlder getting into a fictional world? Simple! Split off a chunk! And done!

 **Falling…**

Falling…  
Falling?

"OH GOD I'M FALLING!" A girl screamed just before she crashed through a roof, smashing it to pieces, and eventually ending up passed out in the corner neatly…

 **Few hours later**

The girl opened her eyes tiredly, taking in what she could see…

"Are you ok?" A voice asked, sounding familiar somehow… How was it familiar?

"I… I'm fine…" She whispered, her throat incredibly sore, getting a glass pressed to her lips that she guzzled greedily, like a vampire first tasting blood…

"Do you know what your name is?" The voice asked again, it was… Feminine… The voice…

"Ch-" She broke off as she coughed, her throat not prepared for talking. "Chetari… Chetari Sin…" She said, hoping there wouldn't be any holy crosses in the area to hit her with…

"Well Chetari, do you know where you are?" The girl asked, not really seeming shocked by the name.

"I don't know…" She muttered, unable to think clearly...

"Well, my names Mirajane, welcome to fairy tail."

Chetari's brain froze for a second, reheated, checked the engines, rebooted the systems, and then did it once more for good measure.

' _Wait what?!_ '

 **Next day**

Once she had adjusted to the fact that SHE WAS APPARENTLY IN AN ANIME WORLD, she found out that she was perfectly fine, even though just the day before she had been bloodied and cut in lots of places. The leader of the guild, Makarov if her memory was right, had offered to let her stay there while she got her bearings for the time being, which she accepted after a bit of worrying about not wanting to get in the way. It was weird in some ways, other than being on a different planet with magic, obviously, such as the fact that it wasn't any language she recognised being spoken, it was more like she and everyone around her was speaking a language they didn't understand, but spoke like their own language, she had attempted some other languages and was unable to find a difference… Which sucked, she was hoping to confuse people… On the plus side, the guild members were really nice, most of them were quirky in their own ways, but all nice! Oddly enough Loki was avoiding her… But she didn't use keys… She didn't have magic!

 **Somewhere**

An inky black sludge sludged it's way through the sewers, finding an old alleyway with a mugger preparing to attack someone… The sludge went upwards, forming into an unstable form that bit what would be it's right thumb, somehow saying, " _ **One kill crusher…**_ " Before the sludge formed a hammer of cartoonish proportions, crushing the mugger to a bloody pulp, the sludge absorbing the blood, magic and soul of the poor crook. " _Sorry about that_ " It said, solidifying a little…

 **Fairy tail**

Chetari gasped, collapsing to the floor in pain, as something tugged at her chest… A spark of magic igniting… Sleep…

 **Weeks later**

Chetari woke up, having gotten used to her new life, the pain constantly there, tugging away… Nobody knew what it was… But she didn't mind anymore… She grabbed her sword from her chair, which had been made so that she could protect herself, getting some sparring practice from the wizards in the guild.

 **Somewhere**

The sludge, now in the form of a human, trudged through the town, trying to find it's, or rather, his, as that was the form he had picked, target… " _Where are you…?_ " He muttered under his breath, exuding an aura that made people shy away a little, just a tad though…

 **Chetariwhere**

Chetari walked through a town, she wasn't really sure what it was called again, but a sign would tell her it was… Hargeon Town? Oh that… Was from the first episode! And if memory served, Natsu had just left to go look for a lead… Best to stay away from the ship if it appeared then… Or would it? She could always try helping… No, best to watch and not get involved unless necessary…

 **Night…**

The boat looked… So inviting… Maybe her existence would throw off the story? She got up, making her way towards it, like she was in a trance, not noticing that she was travelling over the ocean…

"Chetari?! What are you doing here?" A blue cat, Happy, if her memories, which were admittedly a little fuzzy, were right, asked shocked.

"I…" She trailed off, trying to remember before she was flung off the boat by a large explosion, knocking herself, Happy and a girl in a dress into the ocean,

The girl swam downwards for something, but she wasn't focused on that… Instead, she was focused on… The hand covering her mouth and nose.

" _Don't, make a sound…_ " A voice said, breath tickling her ear…


	2. I can't believe you bit me! love nibble!

**AN: Hey, it's time for chapter two! Chetari Boogaloo.**

Chetari held still as her attacker pulled her up to the surface, dragging her to a dark part of the beach.

" _Now, we are leaving, time for you to go home._ " The person said quietly.

"Go… Home?" Chetari asked confused, trying to get her arm free.

" _Yes, home. The world you were… Born… In… Damnit!_ " The person trailed off, cursing and throwing her to the ground in anger, allowing her to see who had grabbed her. It was a male, maybe her age… He was wearing all black clothes, baggy but at the same time form fitting, somehow… His eyes were just… Black… A colour so void of colour that nothing went past it, no light bounced, giving the look of nothingness… " _How did you get magic?!_ " He demanded annoyed.

"Magic…? I… I don't have magic!" Chetari denied.

" _Yes, yes you do. It's stopping me from taking you home, so how did you do it?_ " He demanded, scowling.

"But, how…?" She asked him, having been unaware of her apparent magic.

" _That's what I'm asking! And… Ah, there's the problem… Your new magic is conflicting with something._ " He muttered.

"Conflicting…?"

" _Yes, it's why you're so dazed, your magic is fighting for dominance with… Ok, what? How the hell did you get access to the Skaia protocol?!_ " He demanded, his eyes directed right at her stomach.

"Skaia protocol?" She asked confused.

" _Yeah, it's a universe creation program, it's also the thing in homestuck, you ever read that?_ " He asked her, getting distracted.

"Not really… I've heard of it though." She admitted.

" _Well, basically for mortals when it's used it destroys the world, so the players can make a new universe, but for beings like my true self, it's as simple as opening a word document or a new tab on a browser, super easy, no destruction needed._ " He explained. " _You… Somehow got access to the mortal version, or, you got access to part of the code for it, specifically mage of life… Which… Is the Chetari code, maybe you somehow collided with it when you entered this world?_ " He pondered, frowning. " _Anyway, it's fighting with your magic, but I can fix it, or, I can get rid of both of them and send you home. Your pick._ " He offered.

"What would fixing it do?" She asked.

" _It'd force your magic into a certain type, take-over specifically. It'll also fix your fuzzy head issues._ " He explained.

"Fix it." She ordered.

" _Alright… This may hurt, I have to use your life force as a medium to combine the two energies, it's like a blood transfusion, you'll just be a bit weak for a few days at most._ " He warned her, before his entire body melted into a sludge, covering her body, choking her…

 **Chetari's Soul…**

The boy appeared inside a black void, with strings of white everywhere, two coloured orbs firing beams of energy at each-other anime style. " _Right…_ _ **Fuse…**_ " He intoned, his voice going deep as some strings were wrapped around his body, allowing him to slowly push the orbs together, fusing them into one… Never noticing a string turn golden, snapping off of him and trailing away, the gold spreading…

 **Outside.**

The sludge poured off of her, turning back into the boy, looking down at her. " _There, problem solved. Now, I can't take you back to your world without destroying your magic, it's kinda a law. So, what we're going to do instead is whatever you want. It's your adventure._ " He told her, giving a scowl.

"R-Right…"

"Hey! Chetari!" A shout got the attention of the two, seeing Happy with the Girl, as well as a boy with Salmon hair, all heading towards them.

"Natsu?" She shouted in surprise, as they stopped.

"Come on! We've got to go!" Natsu, or salmon hair, told her, as the two noticed an angry mob.

"What did you do?!" She demanded as she and the boy joined them.

"They destroyed the town!" The girl explained as they ran.

"Not my fault!" Natsu protested.

 **Few hours later**

They stopped their hour long sprint as they reached a town, Natsu pausing and sniffing the boy. "You smell… Weird…" He noted.

" _Yeah, that's what happens when you're like me._ " The boy said, sounding snarky.

"No, I mean… Sure, you smell weird, but you smell like Chetari. You both have this weird… Smell, like you don't belong here, and you also have the smell of her hair." Natsu tried to explain.

The boy froze, almost literally with how still he was. " _WHAT DID YOU DO?!_ " He roared, turning to Chetari in rage.

"I-I didn't do anything!" She denied in fear.

" _YOU LINKED TO ME!_ " He shouted, as a golden thread appeared, appearing over their hearts and connecting them. " _DAMNIT! I'M GOING TO HAVE TO MAKE SURE I EITHER SNAP IT LATER OR… Or… I could cut ties with…_ " He trailed off in thought, going from anger to thinking in a single second. " _Huh… You may have done me a favour…_ " He told her. " _Look, I'm sorry for that, I guess, but I'll explain later, in private._ " He promised.

 **Later**

The two were now sitting in Chetari's room where he had promised to explain.

" _Alright… First off, you clearly know you shouldn't be here, right?_ " He began getting a nod. " _Good, now, somehow, you fell through a rift into a universe, and, technically you come from one of many real worlds, it's where data is stored as a backup, you, are a backup of a backup somehow, still real, but still used for safety reasons… You fell in. A being who watched over your world noticed this, and did it's favourite thing… See, names for its race are power, a name locks you down, but lets you take forms of a physical degree, but it has a different method, it splits part of itself off to do things, I am, was, one of those splits, sent to find and retrieve you. But somehow, you linking me… Severed me from the being, I'm my own entity, to a degree, I'm still connected to it, but it can't control me… So, since I don't have a name… Any ideas?_ " He asked, not even letting her take it all in.

"Um…" She took a moment to take it all in, and thought. "So, you're like, a second brain for it? Or, used to be?" She asked.

" _Yes, well, one among a large number, but sure, second is fine._ " He agreed.

"So… How about… TwoMind?" She suggested.

" _TwoMind… What about TheTwoMind?_ " He added to it. " _Yeah, that's good…_ "

"Can I call you Twoey?" She asked instantly.

"… _Fine..._ " He reluctantly agreed, getting the biggest and cutest grin ever. He regretted saying it already…


	3. Weasonable! Shut up Chetari

**AN: Hi.**

It had been a few weeks since TheTwoMind had explained things to Chetari, deciding to join the guild in order to keep an eye on her. It was a miiiiistaaaake~!

"So, what do you think we should pick?" Chetari asked him as she looked at two different jobs.

" _You could just train. You can't keep putting it off._ " He pointed out.

"Nah, I want to think about what I'll try becoming first." She explained, showing him the two jobs. "Now pick." She commanded.

" _Alright… Let's see… Master criminal, reward is… Huh, how'd this get here?_ " He trailed off, examining the reward. " _Let's do this one. We need to get to that reward, and at least make sure it doesn't get used._ " He explained, getting up and walking off to get to a village that was a while away.

"Uh… Twoey? The train station is that way." Chetari told him, pointing towards the obvious sign.

"… _Heh…_ " He gave a weak shrug, heading to the station, to get to the village even faster.

 **Few minutes later**

TheTwoMind sat on the seat, staring into the distance…

"So… What's with the reward? You're acting like it's dangerous." Chetari asked curiously.

" _It is, or, can be. It depends on how it's used, and who uses it… It's something that mortals should never use… It can destroy universes, or simply alter it…_ " He explained. " _I need it. It'll… Well, I'm not exactly in good shape._ " He pointed out, pushing his eye back into place, stopping it from becoming the strange sludge. " _That should stabilise me, by using it to alter my energy field and molecular array._ " He explained.

"Right…" She nodded, not understanding at all.

" _I'm melting and it should fix my melting._ " He simplified.

"Oh! Got it!" She nodded, understanding now.

" _Anyway, let's deal with this thief._ " He said, looking out the window like a little kid.

"You're like a little kid!" Chetari noted, grinning at him.

" _Well… I mean, I've never actually seen this stuff before…_ " He trailed off to look out the window again, " _So I guess I am._ " He agreed reluctantly.

 **Little later**

The two finally got off of the train, only for Chetari's sword to be snatched by a figure that ran past.

" _I guess we found our thief._ " TheTwoMind muttered, checking the job, which was for the thief to be captured alive. " _Well, this is gonna have to be your thing._ " He told her, pushing her forwards. " _All my magic, in this state, kills people and lets me absorb their soul and magic!_ " He explained cheerily, shoving her off.

Chetari sighed, running off after the thief as fast as she could, while TheTwoMind went to go look around…

Chetari chased after the thief, never catching up to him…

" _TIIIIMBUURRRRR!_ " She heard a shout, as a building fell in the path of the thief, who managed to run face first into it, falling on his back. " _And that folks, is how you stop a thief!_ " TheTwoMind announced, walking to the Thief and grabbing Chetari's sword. " _Did I miss anything?_ " He asked Chetari with a massive grin on his face.

"No, but you could have done that earlier." Chetari complained.

" _I did, it took this long because I had to convince the town to let me knock down a building._ " He explained, rummaging through the thief's things and passing them to people. When they got to a few items TheTwoMind and Chetari would stare, and then grab them, so they got some extras as well as the reward, which TheTwoMind used as soon as they got on the train back.

 **On the train**

He sat down, holding what looked like a computer chip in his hand. " _Ok… Let's see if I can..._ " He muttered, before it sunk into his flesh, and he melted into a puddle of goo, which then reformed into a child version of him, looking maybe 10ish… " _Oh come on!_ " He whined, his formerly deepish voice now high pitched and squeaky. " _Don't laugh at me!_ " He snapped at Chetari, who was failing to hold back her laughter.

"I-I'm sorry! You're just so cute!" She apologised, trying her best and failing.

" _It's not funny!_ " He complained, pouting childishly. " _There's a perfectly weasonable explanation._ " He told her, messing up one of his words without realising.

"Weasonable?!" Chetari laughed out, laughing her ass off.

" _You, zip it. There's an explanation, do you want to hear it or not?_ " He asked annoyed.

"S-Sure… Let's hear your weasonable explanation!" She snorted, having way too much fun with it...

TheTwoMind scowled at her for a moment. " _Basically I made my age too high to form properly, so the chip, by stabilising me, de-aged me, I won't be able to use my powers until I'm fully stabilised._ " He explained, kicking his short legs.

"I want to hold you and cuddle you so much right now." Chetari told him, trying to stop herself.

" _Pwease don't. I MEANT PLEASE!_ " He quickly corrected himself before Chetari could focus on it. " _PLEASE, don't._ " He repeated.

"Fine… I'll try…" She agreed. "So… How are we gonna get you into the guild without anyone learning about your… Ah, problem?" She asked.

" _Simple, we don't. Magical accidents happen constantly, and this'll be sorted out in a week or so. I might actually keep this form as a backup, or for times I feel like being immature, or we need someone young to be a distraction._ " He told her, as the headed towards the Guild, nobody batting an eye.

"Alright." She agreed, opening the doors for him when he struggled to reach them. They quickly went through the guild before anyone could see TheTwoMind… Almost making it, and theeen…

"Hey! Chetari! Where's your pal?" Natsu called out curiously.

" _Dangit Natsu!_ " TheTwoMind complained, getting everyone's attention, Chetari quickly getting out of the way, before practically every female in the guild swarmed around him, except for the girl from a few weeks ago, Lucy, and Chetari.

"Jeez, it's a good thing I knew this would happen." Chetari noted.

"Yeah… So what happened to him? He looks like a little kid!" Lucy asked curiously.

"Eh… Magical mishaps and the like. He explained it but it still doesn't really make sense." She explained, badly.

"Ah, alright then… So… Is there a perfectly weasonable explanation?" She asked, grinning and making Chetari grin.

"He actually said that!" She told her, snickering.

"Wait, really?!"


	4. Wait what do you mean by love nibble!

**AN: Hi.**

After the Guild had adjusted to TheTwoMind's new appearance, things went back to how they usually were…

" _Chetari. We need to train…_ " TheTwoMind said, tapping his little foot impatiently.

"Gimme a sec Twoey!" She called, trying to sort something out as she looked in the mirror of her room.

" _No. You're just looking at your hair aren't you?!_ " He accused.

"Not even close." She answered, being completely truthfully.

Without a word TheTwoMind walked in, and then quickly walked out, red in the face… Somehow, even though he had no blood….

"DON'T DO THAT!" She exclaimed, once she had left the room five minutes later.

" _I-I'm sorry!_ " He said, very embarrassed.

 **Later**

Chetari stood outside the guild hall, watching TheTwoMind float above the ground. "You ready Twoey?" She asked bored, tapping her foot.

" _I have been for a while._ " He said, his eyes opening quickly, locking onto her as he landed, taking a combat stance. " _Let's see how you do against someone who doesn't use magic, shall we?_ " He offered, shooting towards her without waiting for a response.

Chetari dodged out of the way, attacking with her sword, TheTwoMind easily avoiding it.

" _Come on! You need to use magic! How else are you going to hit me?_ " He teased, avoiding every attack.

Chetari's eye twitched angrily…

 **Darkness…**

The threads went from golden or white, and flashed bright magenta for a moment…

 **Battle**

" **Poké soul: Pika!** " She called out, as her appearance changed… Hair turning bright yellow, a tail sprouting from her waist, a pair of ears sprouting out from her head, which poked up like she had stuck a fork in a plug socket…

TheTwoMind's eyes widened in panic as he tried to get away… Not managing fast enough…

" **THUNDERBOLT!** " She screamed, firing a blast of lightning from her body towards Twoey, sending him flying into the air, landing on his head a few moments later… Her appearance going back to normal as she realised what had just happened, her hair standing up like her ears had been. "Oh my gosh! Are you ok?!" She asked, running over to him as he stood up shakily, covered in dust and hair sticking out of his hoodie, making it look like he had tried to gel spikes into his hair.

" _Ngh… How did I miss that?_ " He groaned, shaking his head a few times to focus.

"So you're okay?" She asked, sighing in relief.

" _Y-Yeah… I'm fi-_ " He was cut off as he covered his mouth, turning away and throwing up a black sludge.

"Oh god!" Chetari stumbled back, trying to get away from the disgusting slime that had been released.

" _Ngh… That's bad… Bad, bad, bad…_ " He rambled, getting his balance back and stepping away from the sludge.

"Are… You sure you're alright?" Chetari checked worried.

" _Y-Yeah… Don't worry… I'll be fine!_ " He assured her, giving the sludge a worried glance, which she could plainly see, even if his eyes were just… Black…

"Why are you so worried about that?" She asked him, wondering just what the sludge was.

" _It… Well, it should be fine… But that stuff's the equivalent of my guts._ " He explained, ignoring the shudder of disgust and horror from Chetari. " _Anyone consumes that, either they die… Or they get a lot of power…_ " He explained.

"H-How could someone consume it?!" She asked, disgusted by the idea of it.

" _Many ways… Eat it, drink it, inject it… Lots of ways. You could even bathe in it if you wanted… It'd probably be slimy as hell though._ " He told her, giving a shrug. " _Anyway… Let's see what else you can do shall we?_ " He offered, grabbing Chetari's sword from her and pointing it at her.

Chetari grinned, taking a moment to try and figure out how to do whatever it was she had done before… And then… " **Poké Soul: Gren!** " She called out, gaining a crimson scarf, her hair turning blue and extending at the sides like elf ears, her hands and feet becoming webbed, clothes changing and becoming tight and compacted against her skin.

" _Greninja, nice choice!_ " TheTwoMind grinned, getting a feel of the sword. " _Now, let's see how long you last with it!_ " He said, charging her.

Chetari dodged out of the way, landing on her toes with ninja-like reflexes. " **Water Shuriken!** " She called out, throwing a set of shuriken made of water that flew towards him, which he deflected with the sword.

" _Is that the best you can do?_ " Twoey taunted.

" **Quick Attack.** " Chetari said quietly, slamming into him at high speeds and knocking him down. "Yeah, this is the best I can do." She said, grinning under the scarf.

" _Alright… You can fight… We need to go see Elfman though. He might be able to give you some help with using your magic._ " TheTwoMind said, getting up and returning the sword as Chetari changed back to normal.

"How?" She asked curiously.

" _You haven't seen that yet? Huh… I guess you didn't watch up to that section, or read the manga…_ " He noted, shrugging. " _Basically his family is good at take-over magic. Yes, even Mira._ " He said before she could talk, walking off towards the guild hall, clearly expecting something.

"Wait, Mirajane?! Seriously?!" Chetari asked in shock, following her tiny friend, who only smiled cryptically.

" _Should have watched more, shouldn't you?_ " Twoey teased with a grin.

"I didn't have time! I had to go to school! And then there was homework!" Chetari complained, sulking.

" _Sucks to be you!_ " He smirked, as the two left the field and left the black sludge behind… Not noticing the white slashes in the sludge appear, along with another jagged one, cackling madly as it slowly dragged itself away from the guild hall… Heading to find… Someone, but it wasn't sure who… But it was going to find someone…

 **Somewhere**

A figure chuckled as his plans... His plans fell perfectly into place… The being was stabilised… The girl had realised her true magic… Next up, the true magic of the Being… "And then… Everything will be just… As I have planned…" He chuckled again… Hidden in the darkness. __


	5. Can I explain when I'm not fighting?

**AN: Hi**

Chetari groaned as she waited for something to happen, she had gotten some skill with her magic… Something should have happened by now…

 **Five minutes later**

"Why did I tempt fate…?" She groaned, waiting at the station for the others…

 **One minute later**

Chetari sat on the train with the others, feeling like she was forgetting something…

"You ok?" Lucy asked worried, noting the look on Chetari's face.

"I just feel like I'm forgetting something…" She muttered, tapping her chin in thought.

" _CHETARI!_ " Came a panicked shout from the window.

"I FORGOT TWOEY!" She shrieked, opening the window and pulling in the currently tiny being in. "I'm so sorry!" She said quickly, as he got to his feet.

" _How could you forget me?!_ " He complained, slumping next to her with a sigh.

"I don't know!" She slapped her face annoyed at herself.

"So… I know that Natsu has dragon-slayer magic… But what about you guys?" Lucy asked curiously, looking around at everyone.

"I use transformation magic." Chetari said, deciding to go first. "It's called Poké Soul, wanna see?" She offered.

"Sure." Lucy agreed.

"I haven't seen you use any magic yet Chetari, it's impressive that you managed so long without using it." Erza noted, having been there when Chetari arrived at Fairy Tail, but mostly being on missions for the last month or so.

"Well… I didn't exactly know how until recently…" She admitted with a sheepish grin, before she activated her magic, eyes flashing bright magenta for a moment. " **Poké Soul: Delph!** " She called out, before her appearance changed, gaining large fox like ears, with red fur resembling fears sprouting from them, a large robe made of fur appeared on her, as well as a long stick which was held within a sleeve. "Tada! What do you think?" She asked, a smile on her face.

"Whoa! Awesome!" Lucy said, eyes wide. "I've never seen that before!" She told the girl.

"Yeah, you probably wouldn't have, these things are hard to find." Chetari admitted, changing back. "That was only a half transformation, Twoey doesn't want me trying full-body one's yet for some reason. He said something about not being ready for it, and plot arcs…" She noted, shrugging.

"And what about you?" Erza asked, looking at TheTwoMind, who shrugged.

" _I can't really show mine off, I've been planning to learn a new type so I can use magic in fights without having to kill my opponents._ " He admitted. " _Right now all I have is_ _ **Soul crush**_ _magic._ " He explained, ignoring the gasps of shock that came from Lucy and Erza.

"What's Soul crush magic?" Chetari asked confused.

"It's a forbidden magic, I don't know how he got his hands on it, but I would advise he get rid of it as soon as possible." Erza said sternly.

" _Don't worry, I'm going to. I'm gonna seal it within so many seals that you'd need a century to break through them, and then another century to actually break them without dying._ " He promised.

"Good. Anyway, it steals the Soul and life energy of the victim, allowing the user to absorb them… You can tell someone's used it throu-" She was cut off by TheTwoMind gasping in panic.

" _This is bad! Chetari, you know how I threw up that sludge that's actually my guts?_ " He asked, ignoring the groans of disgust.

"Yeah…?"

" _I think it took the Soul I stole._ " He admitted, worried.

"Wait, you used it?!"

" _I had to gain physical mass or I would have just been sludge!_ " He explained. " _I made sure to go after someone that was the lowest of the low._ " He added.

"What are you talking about?" Lucy asked confused.

" _Nothing, it's not important right now._ " He said quickly.

 **Later**

They eventually got off of the train, talking.

" _Lullaby huh…_ " Twoey muttered, as the conversation got to a point where he knew he had to interject. " _I wonder…_ "

"Huh? What's wrong?" Gray asked, noticing the look on the child-like beings face.

" _Nothing, I just had an idea, it's not of any importance right now._ " He assured, waving off the ice mage's worry.

"Wait, where's Natsu?" Chetari asked, as they turned back to the train, which was already leaving. "We forgot Natsu as well?!" She shouted in dismay, clutching her head in embarrassment.

 **Later**

They had finally gotten to Natsu, with the use of a magic mobile, basically a wooden car powered by magic.

"At least you're safe." Erza said, grabbing Natsu's head and hitting it against her armoured chest.

"That looked like it hurt…" Chetari noted with a wince.

"How am I safe?!" Natsu yelled, getting out of Erza's grip. "A weirdo tried to pick a fight with me! What was it… Ei… Sen… Wald?" Everyone was surprised when Natsu finished what he was saying.

"Idiot!" Erza shouted as she slapped Natsu, sending him tumbling across the ground. "Eisenwald is what we're after!"

"This was the first time I heard that…" Natsu said as he got back up.

"Why weren't you listening to my story!?" Erza yelled at Natsu.

" _Because you knocked him out on the train?_ " Twoey pointed out, giving a sigh.

"Oh… that's right," Erza realised. She then got back in the driver's position and strapped something around her wrist. "He was in the train earlier right? Let's chase it! What did he look like?"

"Nothing special." Natsu answered. "He carried a flute with a skull on the end of it. A skull with three eyes."

"What? That's gross!" Gray complained.

"Sounds more creepy than gross if you ask me…" Chetari muttered, shuddering.

"A flute with a three-eyed skull…" Lucy muttered, looking up in thought…

"What's up Lucy?" Happy asked curiously.

"No… It can't be… It's just a made up story… But…" Lucy said, trying to say what she had just realized. "If that flute is the cursed song… Lullaby… Sleep… Death… That flute is the Lullaby! The magic of death!"

"What!?" Erza asked surprised.

"Cursed song?" Gray questioned.

"Magic of death?" Chetari asked.

" _That's a terrible name for a magic!_ " TheTwoMind noted, getting looks from everyone else for a moment.

"I've only read about it in a book, but among forbidden magic, there's such a thing as 'murder by curse,' right?" Lucy explained.

"Yeah," Erza said. "Just like the name, it'll curse the target and cast 'death.' It's a black magic."

"Lullaby is worse than that," Lucy informed them.

" _What about Soul Crush?_ " Twoey asked.

"Lullaby is worse. Soul Crush magic is one on one, Lullaby is wide spread." Lucy said, clearly worried.

Unseen by anyone, TheTwoMind smirked, as his plan got closer to completion…

 **Later**

The Fairy Tail group eventually found themselves speedily driving through the streets of Oshibana.

"Erza! You're going too fast!" Gray complained from his spot on top of the vehicle. "The SE Plug is inflating!"

"If anyone plays that flute, many people will die. Human lives will end by the melody of the flute." Erza said as she continued to drive, voice filled with determination.

"I know that, but right now we're clueless about their intentions!" Gray tried to reason with Erza. "You should slow down so your magic power won't be drained before it's needed."

"I don't care," Erza refused. "If it comes to it, I'll grab a stick and fight. Besides, I still have you guys."

"You can count on us to give those guys a beat down," Chetari assured with a smirk.

Happy then said that he had something he needed to tell Lucy, but he couldn't remember what it was. While Lucy was trying to get him to remember, Happy pointed out that Natsu was trying to jump out of the vehicle. Lucy and Chetari did the best they could to prevent Natsu from jumping out of the vehicle, with Twoey trying his best to help.

"What's that?" Lucy questioned, looking towards the smoke that was coming out of the train station.

Many of the town's citizens had started to gather around the station. One of the conductor's was on a megaphone, telling the people around it that a train was derailed and that no one was allowed inside until it was deemed safe. The Fairy Tail group was pushing their way through the crowd, Natsu still suffering from his motion sickness, so he had to be carried by Lucy. Erza then went to the conductor and asked about what was going on. He was confused and didn't answer her, which resulted in him getting head butted by Erza. This happened a couple more times.

"She only likes people who answer immediately, doesn't she?" Lucy asked.

"You know her better now," Gray responded.

" _Seems counterproductive if you ask me._ " Twoey commented, sitting on Chetari's shoulders so that he could see what was happening.

The group then went into the station, knowing that a military platoon went in before them to try and deal with Eisenwald. When they got far enough in, they saw that the whole platoon had been taken out, their bodies scattered everywhere.

"The opponent is a guild, which means that they're all mages," Erza reasoned. "A military platoon wouldn't stand a chance."

"Hurry up! The platform is this way!" Gray told them, heading onwards. The group soon arrived to the platform, only to be met by a massive group of people, the Eisenwald guild.

"I knew you'd come," A man said from his seat on top of the train. "Fairy Tail."

"Wh-What's with all these people?" Lucy asked, trembling a bit.

"We've been waiting for you." He said with a smirk.

"You're Erigor, aren't you?" Erza asked. A couple of the Eisenwald members recognized her from somewhere, saying that she leaked their plan.

"Natsu, wake up!" Lucy yelled at the travelsick boy, dropping him onto the floor. "Time to work!"

"Impossible!" Happy exclaimed. "He went from a train, to a magical four wheeled vehicle, to Lucy. It's a massive combo."

"I'm considered transportation!?" Lucy screeched in disbelief.

"What do you intend to do?" Erza asked, gaining a very serious and scary look. "Depending on your answer, I might have to make you pay for it."

"We just want to fool around. We've got no job and we're really bored." Erigor responded. The other members of Eisenwald then started to erupt in laughter. Erigor then lifted himself up into the air, saying cockily, "Don't you understand yet? What do they have inside a train station?"

"He flew!" Lucy yelled in surprise.

"It's wind magic!" Happy exclaimed.

" _Trains!_ " Twoey exclaimed, as everyone turned to look at him. " _What? Now he can give the right answer and be even more dramatic._ " He explained, as everyone nodded, understanding what he meant.

Erigor then flew around the platform, stopping near something. The members of Eisenwald were still laughing a bit, Erza keeping an eye on Erigor. "Time's up!" Erigor announced. He then hit his hand against something, which turned out to be a speaker phone.

"You're going to broadcast the Lullaby!?" Ezra yelled in shock.

"He's going to do what!?" Chetari yelled in surprise, having forgotten about that in the anime.

"Eh!?" Lucy yelled.

"What!?" Gray shouted.

"Fwa ha ha ha ha!" Erigor laughed. "There are hundreds… No, thousands of people gathering around this station now. If we broadcast it loud enough, maybe the entire town will hear the melody of death."

"Indiscriminate mass murder!?" Erza shouted.

" _Fwa ha ha? Is that a thing?_ " Twoey hissed to Chetari confused, getting a shrug.

"How could you do something like this!?" Chetari yelled, getting angry.

"We are simply cleaning up those fools who live their lives enjoying their rights, not knowing that there are people who have been revoked of their right," Erigor explained, doing a flip until he was upside down. "Living a life oblivious to the unfairness in the world is a sin. Thus, the Shinigami has come to punish them. A punishment called 'death'!"

" _Who are you to decide who lives and who dies!?_ " Twoey yelled. " _Someone like you shouldn't have that kind of power!_ "

"Your rights will never be returned to you if you do that!" Lucy shouted.

"Now that we've come this far, it's not the 'right' that we seek, we seek 'authority,'" Erigor continued to explain. "If we have 'authority,' we can simply wipe off the past and control the future."

"You're such a fool!" Lucy yelled.

"Someone like you will never get power like that!" Chetari shouted. "I'll make sure of it!"

"What a pity for you little flies!" A man said as he crouched down and put his hand on his shadow.

"That voice…" Natsu muttered, starting to come back to his senses.

"To die without getting a glimpse of the Dark Age!" The man yelled. He then made a clawed hand come out of his extended shadow, aiming to slash at Lucy.

"I knew it was you!" Natsu yelled as he got up and cut the shadow hand with his own flame enshrouded hand. The Fairy Tail group was relieved to see that Natsu had recovered from his motion sickness, while the Eisenwald group was less the happy about a new opponent. "This time, we're on a real battleground!" Natsu said with a smirk.

Gray smirked at Natsu as he said, "Good to see you back to normal Natsu."

Erigor himself was smirking down at the Fairy Tail group from his new seat on a window sill that was high up. " _You've fallen into our trap… Fairy Tail. We had to spice things up here and there, but now it's back to our original plan._ " Erigor thought to himself. " _There's someone who has to hear the melody of the flute. Someone I must put to death._ " Erigor then lifted himself up into the air, saying, "I'll leave the rest to you, while I go and play the flute. Let the clueless flies feel the power of Eisenwald's darkness." He then flew through the window behind him, breaking through the glass.

"Are you running away Erigor!?" Erza shouted.

"Shit! Is he running to the next building!?" Gray questioned.

"Natsu! Gray!" Erza yelled, turning to the two of them. "Both of you, go after him." Natsu and Gray just looked at her. "If you work together, there's no way you would lose to Erigor." Natsu and Gray just looked at each other. "Lucy, Chetari, and I will take care if things here."

"Take care of… That many people, just the three of us?" Lucy questioned, starting to get nervous.

" _You've got me as well, though I can't really help…_ " Twoey pointed out, being ignored.

"Erigor is planning to use the Lullaby in the station. We have to prevent that from happening, no matter what," Erza explained. But as she was explaining this, Natsu and Gray had their foreheads pressed against each other. "Are you listening to me!?" Erza asked, turning back to them, causing the two to wrap an arm around the other's shoulder.

"O-Of course!" Natsu and Gray responded.

"Go!" Erza commanded.

"Aye sir!" they said as they ran off after Erigor.

"The strongest team is broken up," Lucy realized, eyes growing wider…

"Two of them ran away," one of the Eisenwald members said.

"Are they going after Erigor?" another one asked.

"Leave them to me," said Rayule, a man wearing the stripped hood. He sent some sort of wraps up to the railing and had them wrap around it, pulling himself up. "I'll get them!"

"Me too! I can't forgive that sakura head!" Kageyame, the man of shadows, said as he went into his own shadow.

"Oh boy, Rayule and Kage are so belligerent," said a man named Byard. "I bet it's more fun to play with girls than those guys."

"It's all for the plan," said a fatter man, Karacka. "They're much more respectable than you."

"Once we take care of these people, we'll go after them," Erza said, not worried at all.

"Okay…" Lucy answered nervously.

"If you say so." Chetari agreed.

"What can three girls and a kid do?" Byard asked. "The girls are gorgeous though."

"Too bad we have to kill them," an Eisenwald member said.

"How about we catch and sell the girls?" another one suggested.

"Wait until we see the fairies' strip show," a third member said greedily.

" _I'm the kid? I'm older than everyone here…_ " Twoey grumbled under his breath, unheard by anyone as he got off of Chetari's back.

"How despicable…" Erza growled in disgust.

"It's troublesome to be too cute…" Lucy complained.

"Wait, I'm gorgeous?" Chetari asked confused and embarrassed.

"Try insulting Fairy Tail further," Erza challenged as she summoned a sword from somewhere. "I won't guarantee that you'll see tomorrow." Lucy was surprised to see Erza do this, she hadn't seemed that stern before!

"That's not so rare!" yelled an Eisenwald member.

"We have lots of swords mages here too!" yelled another.

"We'll just strip that armour off of you!" yelled a third member, the same one that had mentioned the strip show.

Erza didn't look nervous in the slightest as they charged at her. She herself then charged at them, and when she was close to them, she expertly swung her sword at all of them, taking all of them out at once.

"Take this ranged magic!" yelled one of them, holding his hand out as magic energy surrounded it.

Erza didn't bat an eye as she just looked at him, quickly switching from using a sword to using a spear, surprising the person who was just about to attack her, only for him to be whacked by the pole section of her spear. And just as quickly was she changed from sword to spear, she replaced her spear with twin swords, then to an axe.

"Th-This woman…" one of the Eisenwald members whispered in fear. "How can she Re-quip her weapons so fast!?"

"Re-quip?" Lucy asked, trying to remember where she had heard of it before. "What's that?"

"The magic swords are just like your Celestial Spirits Lucy, they are stored in a different space and you can summon them as you please. We call the procedure of switching between weapons: Re-quip." Happy explained, standing next to Twoey.

"We still have this many people…?" Erza questioned. "Too much trouble. I'll just wipe you out." As she said this, the armour she was wearing started to disappear. Many of the Eisenwald members started to get excited, expecting to see Erza naked.

"Swords mages usually Ex-quip their weapons as they fight, but Erza can fight while ex-quipping her 'magic armour' to increase her ability," Happy explained. "That's Erza's magic: The Knight!"

When the smoke cleared, Erza was revealed to now be wearing new armour. She was now wearing plated armour covering her chest, with a large metal flower over it, as well as a large billowing skirt that had metal plating in the upper area. Her stomach and neck were uncovered, and she had large metal wings that appear to be made of individual blades, as well as a wing-like headpiece. She held a sword in each hand, and multiple swords were floating behind her. Everyone was amazed by Erza's new appearance, even the Eisenwald members, but one member, Karacka, was realizing just how strong she was.

"Dance, my swords," Erza said as the swords floating around her started to move. "Circle Sword!" The swords then swept around Erza in a circular motion, taking out many of the Eisenwald members. As Erza stood there, some of the people that were behind her started to get up, having only been grazed by her attack, and started to run at Erza again.

"Erza! Look out!" Lucy yelled, seeing the danger Erza was in. But before Erza could turn around, three explosions occurred knocking them back the Eisenwald members and knocking them unconscious.

"Looks like even you forget to watch your back." Chetari said, as she stepped forwards, her appearance having changed. Her hair was now green, with flowers blooming from it, her clothing appeared to be made of leaves, with vines holding it together, on her back was a large flower that held what seemed to be a small tree inside it, somehow not weighing her down. "Don't worry though, I can do that." She assured, giving a confident smirk. " **Venu** can make sure of that!" She stated, standing next to Erza.

"You bitch!" Byard yelled as he charged at Erza, magic gathering around his hand. "I'll be you opponent!"

"Th-There's no doubt!" Karacka yelled. "She's the strongest woman in Fairy Tail: Erza the Titania!" As he said this, Erza easily took out Byard with a swipe of her sword. Karacka then started to run away from them.

Erza noticed this and turned to Lucy. "He might be heading for Erigor. Lucy, go after him!" Erza commanded.

"Ehh!? Me!?" Lucy questioned.

"Please!" Erza said with a glare at Lucy.

"Yes ma'am!" Lucy said, turning around and chasing after Karacka.

"Geez… Way to take most of the fun to yourself," Chetari complained, transformation gone, tapping one of the unconscious Eisenwald members with her foot.

"Sorry about that," Erza said as she changed back to her normal armour, known as the Heart Kreuz Armour. "Guess I got a little carried away." She then thought to herself, " _Driving the magical four wheeled vehicle is really affecting me a lot. Natsu…Gray…Lucy…we'll leave the rest to you._ "

" _So what do we do?_ " TheTwoMind asked.

"For now… We wait," Erza responded. "The others should be able to able themselves just fine."

 **Outside the station**

Many people were waiting outside of the station, and even more were still coming to see what was going on. All were curious what was going on inside the train station. Erza then walked out of the station, walking up to one of the conductors and proceeded to snatch his megaphone.

"If you value your life, leave immediately! The station is occupied by evil mages!" Erza yelled into the microphone. "One of them is ready to cast a spell that will kill everyone around here! Evacuate as far away as possible!" After her announcement, many people were shocked into silence, which was immediately followed by the people screaming and running away from the train station.

"H-Hey! Why are you making the people panic!?" the conductor yelled, clearly worried himself.

"It's better than to see them die," Erza answered, turning to the conductors. "What I said is the truth. Of course we are doing our best to prevent it, but we can't guarantee your safety, so it's best for you to evacuate too." At these words, both conductors turned and ran away from the station. " _The Lullaby… A forbidden magic that kills whoever is exposed to its melody… Erigor is planning to commit a mass-murder using that._ " Erza thought to herself. " _But now that there is almost no one here, it'll be meaningless to use the Lullaby. Well… How would he react?_ " She then turned back around to the station, only to see that the entire thing had been surrounded by wind.

"Hmm? What is a fly doing outside?" Erigor asked from behind Erza, causing her to turn around to him. "Ah… You're the one who made the bystanders runaway. Hey Titania."

"Erigor!" Erza shouted. "Did you do this!?"

"I wanted to fight you just once," Erigor said as he faced his palm to her. "But unfortunately, I don't have time for that right now. Just stay inside and be a good girl." He then pushed Erza through the wind wall with a blast of wind. Erza quickly regained her footing, and was about to charge back out when she saw that the hole she made when she came through was already closed. "Don't bother… This magic wall of wind only goes one way, from outside to inside. If you try to get out, the wind will slice you up. Not even that kid could get through without becoming salad."

"What are you doing!?" Erza yelled.

"It's a birdcage… Or rather a fly cage." Erigor responded. "Though, it's a little too big for that. I've wasted too much time on you. Now if you'll excuse me…" Erigor then flew off.

"Where are you going!? Erigor! We're not done talking!" Erza shouted. "What's… Going on? This station isn't their target!?" She questioned in worry.

"Erza! What's going on!?" Chetari shouted, approaching Erza. She then noticed the wind wall, and questioned, "And what in the world is that thing!?"

"Erigor created a wall of wind to keep us in here," Erza explained. "The station wasn't Eisenwald's target at all. We need to get rid of this wall of wind as soon as possible!" Erza said as she went back into the station, Chetari following after her. They went up to Byard, who was still on the ground, but was unable to move. Erza grabbed him by his collar and lifted him up slightly. "How do we get rid of the wall of wind!?"

"I don't know. I-It's impossible," Byard answered. "Nullifying the magic wall of wind…there's no way we can do that."

 **Later**

After a few minutes, the Fairy Tail group had regrouped and was standing before the wind wall, wondering what to do.

"Looks like we won't be able to get out of here… Damn it…" Gray said.

"Shut up! I'll get us out!" Natsu said as he charged at the wall of wind again, only to be thrown back like he was before.

"Natsu! Stop doing that!" Lucy shouted. "You could really hurt yourself!"

Twoey looked from a wounded man, who they had brought along in the hopes of the wall being dispelled, only for him to be stabbed in the back, literally, before he could do anything, to the wall in thought. " _I… Might be able to do something…_ " He said, getting everyone's attention.

"Huh?!" Lucy exclaimed shocked.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT EARLIER?!" Natsu shouted furiously.

" _There's one problem, only I'll be able to get through._ " He explained.

"Don't try it, it's too risky sending you after Erigor all by yourself," Erza said.

" _What!?_ " TheTwoMind shouted. " _You expect me to just wait here until we come up with a better idea!?_ "

"Even if you can get out, Erigor is too powerful for you." Erza explained. "He is in a totally different league."

TheTwoMind clenched his fist as he approached the wall of wind.

"What are you doing?" Erza questioned.

" _I'm going,_ " He answered.

"I thought I told you to stay," Erza stated.

" _I don't care if you told me not to,_ " He admitted as he stopped in front of the wall. " _I'm gonna go and stop him. I'm not gonna let Makarov and the other guild masters die. This is our only option right now._ "

"I'm ordering you to stay right there," Erza said in a very threatening tone.

" _Sorry Erza, but you don't give me orders around here._ " TheTwoMind said as he walked into the wall, getting shredded into thousands of pieces, which melted into a sludge that went through the wall, reforming into him once again on the other side, as he made his way on tiny feet after Erigor… Moving faster than he should have been able to…

 **Behind the wall**

Besides the roaring of the magic wall of wind, the area was silent, especially in the area where the rest of the Fairy Tail team was. Most of them were just standing there, looking at where TheTwoMind had been standing before he had escaped.

"So… Do you think he'll win?" Gray asked, breaking the silence.

Everyone was silent for a moment once again, then Erza said, "As I said before, Erigor is in a totally different league compared to him. If anything, he can hold him off until we arrive."

"Maybe… But what if…" Lucy started to say, before being cut off.

"Shut up!" Chetari snapped, holding her sword in her hands, gripping it tightly. "You've never seen him fight. But when we were training once he took my sword and used it like a master, even without a weapon he can still kick Erigor's ass." She said, confident in her friend.

Erza looked at Chetari, and then went back to looking at the wall of wind, then spoke.., "We'll just have to see."

Chetari glared at her sword, knowing she wouldn't be able to get through, even with all of her transformations, she couldn't do a full transformation yet… And she couldn't use all of her abilities without a full transformation… So no digging for her…


End file.
